dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City Organized Crime Family
The Gotham City Organized Crime Family is a collection of criminal syndicates that operate within Gotham City. As part of the Gotham Underground, the syndicates are a loose association of criminal groups. The larger of which share a common organizational structure and code of conduct. Each group claims sovereignty over a territory in which they operate their rackets. While generally divided between the Italian, Sicilian and Russian mafias, the Gotham Families generally keep to their own territories and businesses within the city, very rarely resorting to anything beyond negotiation to settle public conflicts; although secret assassinations are also quite common. The Families also share business with groups such as the Triads, Yakuza and the Irish mob, who also operate within Gotham. At some points in the Gotham Underground's history, the entirety of the Families, mobs, groups and gangs were controlled by a single boss, known as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone. Involvement Intent on inciting a city-wide gang war, the Joker sends various members of his streetgang to heckle both the members of the Gotham City Organized Crime Family and the Gotham City Police Department while also inciting their own chaos through the use of new robots designed by T.O. Morrow. Heroes Villains Members Equipment Trivia * Matches Malone is an undercover identity used by the Batman to freely walk amongst Gotham City's underworld. He created Malone during his first year in Gotham, basing him on a real criminal and his brother, Carver Malone, who he believed were dead. However, Batman later learned the truth that Carver's death had actually been a suicide prompted by his guilt over a fire that he and Matches had started that resulted in the death of a homeless man resting in the building they had torched. Matches had made his brother look like a murder victim because he was ashamed of his brother's suicide. Subsequently deciding to fake his death to escape the Batman, Matches used the homeless man's body to stand in for his own. Batman, being so eager to establish his criminal alias, never took the time to confirm the body's identity. Returning to Gotham after hearing reports of 'his' activities, Matches was shot by Scarface, surviving long enough to confess his role in events to Batman and Nightwing before dying. Fulfilling Matches' last request to bury his body next to his brother's, Batman hunted down and destroyed Scarface in revenge for Matches' death. Batman later commented to Nightwing that he continued using Matches' identity after his death because, in the years he had spent playing Matches, he had come to recognize that Matches wasn't an evil man, but had done some bad things he never had the chance to make up for. Batman regards his use of Matches' name as a way to give Matches some absolution. Gallery File:GCPD1.png File:FalconieBane.jpg File:ShadesoftheFalconeFamily.jpg fal1.jpg fal2.jpg fal3.jpg f4.jpg See also * D'Angelo Sewage Treatment Plant * Malone Improvement District * Cape Carmine * Gotham Docks Category:Groups Category:Gotham City Organized Crime Family Category:Batman Enemies